Kuroko Characters x OCs: Lemons
by Fire Wolf Queen
Summary: Got a request? Give me an OC and a certain character and I'll add the story when I finish. Will also add a fluff drabble section to this list if story is fluff.
1. Double Team

"Alice are you ready yet? We're supposed to meet up with the team in thirty minutes." Seraphina called up the stairs. She huffed softly and crossed her arms as she tapped her food against the hardwood floor.

"I'm coming. I'm coming. I had to finalize my outfit for today. It's not easy keeping the both of them quiet about my outfit jeez." Alice yelled back. She hopped down to stand beside her sister and stuck her tongue out at her when she saw Seraphina roll her eyes.

"This wouldn't be a problem if you would just pick one. It's either one or the other." Seraphina stated simply, pulling on a Seirin basketball jacket.

"Hey it's not as easy as it sounds Sera. I like certain aspects of Taiga and I like certain aspects of Daiki. If I could only combine the two then I'd be set for life, but sadly that can't happen. And even plus I love the after game attention." Alice grinned widely, wiggling her eyebrows to emphasize her point.

Seraphina rolled her eyes and shoved Alice out the apartment before locking the door. Alice snickered and they headed toward the tournament. Alice hummed softly and hugged Taiga from behind once she saw him. He blinked at the sudden hug and looked down before smiling when he saw it was Alice.

"Hey. About time you got here. I was wondering if you were going to stay at home and sleep through the games?" Taiga said, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. She snuggled into his side and smiled up at him.

"And miss this game? Are you out of your mind, Taiga? I wouldn't miss this for the world." Alice said, grinning widely. He chuckled softly and squeezed her shoulders

"Of course. Now go sit with Aomine while I play." Taiga whispered softly so only she would hear. She nodded slightly and released his waist before heading up to the upper seats with Daiki.

Daiki raised his arm and she snuggled into his side, pulling his arm down around her waist. "Slept in late Bunny?" Daiki asked softly. She nodded and nuzzled his side. Alice hummed happily and watched Taiga play against Midorima. Daiki lightly kissed her temple and stood up with the rest of his team.

Alice leaned back into her seat and hummed softly as she watched Daiki and Taiga talk before they split up to different courts.

~~~After Games~~~

Alice leaned back against the wall next to the Too locker room. She hummed softly and slipped into the locker room once all the other team members and Momoi left. Daiki leaned back against the lockers and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You did a really good job during the game today. Sera won't be at the apartment tonight. She's going over to Tetsu's so she can meet his parents so you and Taiga can come over for the night." Alice said, leaning into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against hum. "Sounds like a good plan. But why do you think Seraphina will be gone all night?"

"Easy. Nigou will steal her keys and keep her from leaving." Alice and Daiki heard at the door. She smiled and pulled away from Daiki to greet Taiga with a hug and kiss.

"Well that definitely helps us. Now let's get going." Daiki said, slinging his gym bag over his shoulder. Taiga wrapped his arm around Alice's waist and they headed toward her apartment. She hummed softly and unlocked the door before dropping her bag on the small bench next to the door.

Daiki pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers. She hummed happily and wrapped her arms around his neck. Daiki lifted her up and Taiga rested his hands on her hips, lightly nipping her neck. She pulled away from the kiss and tilted her head back once she felt Daiki nipping the other side of her neck.

They smirked when she stiffened and bit down on the spots, leaving dark marks. She moaned and tangled her fingers into their hair. They pressed her between them and Taiga pushed her shirt over her head, dropping it on the bench. She panted softly and wrapped her legs around Daiki's waist before they walked to her room in the apartment. Daiki sat down on the bed and tugged off his jersey before pulling her skit off of her.

Alice ground her hips against his and pulled him back into a kiss as Taiga slipped his hand under her bra and trailed his other hand to her panties. She moaned into the kiss and Daiki pulled her panties down to give Taiga more room. He laid down on his back and smirked up at her. She tilted her head back, moaning louder when she felt Taiga's hand start rubbing against her. Daiki sat up on his elbows and she gripped his shoulders, rocking her hips against Taiga's hand to create more friction.

"Taiga, unhook Bunny's bra for me." Daiki growled, voice dropping and becoming huskier as she watched her move. Taiga smirked and unhooked her bra before Daiki pulled it off completely and nipped her chest. She tangled one hand into his hair and moaned.

Alice tilted her head back against Taiga's shoulder and pressed against his hand, urging him to go farther. Taiga kissed her mark on her neck and slide his fingers in, brushing against her g-spot. Daiki sat up and held her hips completely still as Taiga guided her arms above her head with his free hand. She panted heavily and whined softly, wiggling her hips against Taiga's hand. They smirked and Daiki attached to her chest, sucking on certain spots as Taiga started moving his hand. She moaned loudly and closed her eyes tightly at the quick buildup of pleasure.

"Do-ohhh~. Ahhh~. Don't stop." Alice moaned out before moaning their names loudly when the knot snapped. Daiki pulled away and she slumped back against Taiga, completely flushed.

"What now Bunny?" Taiga whispered in her ear huskily. She panted softy and started tugging Daiki's shorts down. "Him First?"

"No. Both of you. I'm not going to last between two different types. I'm still tingly after y'alls first attack." Alice panted out. They hummed softly and Daiki slowly dragged his fingers against her, sending her into a small moaning fit.

"Yeah you are still extremely sensitive right now. So I'm bottom this time?" Daiki said, smirking as she panted. She nodded and straddled his waist once she pushed his shorts down far enough. She settled down on him and moaned softly as she felt Taiga slide in next.

Alice panted softly and gripped the sheets. She flushed darker and Daiki held her hips. Taiga kissed the back of her neck and she moaned as they started rocking their hips into hers. She dropped her head against Daiki's shoulder and gradually moaned louder as they picked up speed.

She tightened her grip on the sheets and shifted her hips slightly before moaning their names loudly. Taiga held her hips, above Daiki's hands, there and they smirked widely, continuously hitting the sensitive spot. She moaned their names and tried to wiggle her hips once she felt the knot tightening quickly.

Daiki nipped her ear and ran his hands up to her chest. "Oh no Alice. You're not allowed to move."

Alice moaned arching into Taiga's chest. They glanced at each other and nodded slightly. They bucked into her hard and she stiffened, tightening around them as the knot finally snapped. She moaned loudly and they slowly rocked into her before groaning themselves once their own knots snapped. She moaned softly and slumped into Daiki as Taiga flopped beside them.

"Okay. This was the best one yet." Alice panted out. They nodded quickly in agreement and shifted over to let her snuggle between them. She hummed happily and quickly dozed off. They threw an arm over her waist and nuzzled closer to her. They relaxed next to her and dozed off soon after.


	2. Halloween Costume Fun

I just want to say I hope this is what you wanted and everything. I shifted a few ideas around but kept the same theme, Also since it's close to Halloween here in the United States I added that in too. I really hope you like it. Also sorry it's so late. But please enjoy. I think I kept your OC as in character I could. I apologize if I didn't. I've already started the second one so hopefully that'll be out soon as well.

Asuka hummed softly and continued curling her hair some, glancing at the nurse outfit hanging on the back of the bathroom door. She and Midorima planned on attending Takao's Halloween party tonight but plans had changed some. Midorima had to leave from work at the hospital instead of leaving with her.

She didn't mind the change honestly. It gave her time to prepare and change into her costume without Midorima seeing. Asuka hummed softly and slipped in the nurse costume before looking in the mirror to check over the outfit.

Asuka pinned the hat down on her head and slipped out to grab her wallet, keys, and phone. She read over the message Midorima sent and hummed in thought. "Tonight is going to be fun."

~~~ At the Party ~~~

Asu-chan you made it!" Takao exclaimed happily. Asuka waved her hand and handed over her jacket, looking over the crowd of dancers for Midorima. "Hey if you and Shin-chan need a room tonight, the guest room is open. Unless you don't think you and Shin-chan are going to be staying long."

Asuka hummed at Takao's suggestive grin and slipped off to find Midorima. She ignored the cat calls from other males and slipped her arms around Midorima's neck when she found him, calling, "There you are Shintarou~."

Midorima jumped in surprise and twisted to scold Asuka for surprising him but his breath and words caught in his throat when he saw her and her outfit. He adjusted his tie some as he swallowed and turned a faint pink as daring ideas started forming in his mind. He dusted off his shirt and tried to think of something other than the ideas.

Asuka straightened up and smoothed out the skirt to its right length as Midorima stood up. He forced the ideas to the back of his mind and glanced over Asuka's costumes again. He twitched slightly as another male looked over Asuka, giving a suggestive grin while shifting to walk over to her. Midorima frowned and pulled Asuka to him, wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her closer.

She rested her hands against Midorima's chest and raised an eyebrow at him. "Something the matter Doctor Midorima?" Asuka said, slightly louder to be heard over the music playing.

Midorima tightened his grip around her waist and lead her to a quieter area of the house. HE held her hips tight and tried to focus on her face instead of letting his eyes wander down. "I thought you said your costume wasn't going to be crazy."

"This isn't crazy though. And it wasn't going to be un if you didn't get to dress up and I did. So I decided to match." Asuka said, crossing her arms under her chest.

Midorima glanced down and took her hand before leading her out the house to the car. "We're going home."

"Why? We just got here." Asuka questioned, even though she knew the real reasons as to why. Midorima glanced at her and pressed her into the passenger side door. He snagged her chin between his thumb and index finger and pressed his lips to hers in a heated kiss.

She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She pressed into him and parted her lips when he licked her lower lip for entrance. She tangled her fingers into his hair and wrapped her tongue around Midorima's as they fought for dominance.

Midorima slid his hand down her side and curled his fingers under her thigh before pulling her leg up to wrap it around his waist. Asuka gasped softly Midorima smirked, pinning her tongue down, before pulling back.

Their breath mingled together as they panted to regain their breath. Midorima brushed his lips along her jaw and kissed the juncture of her neck and jaw. "I take it you see why now."

Asuka nodded slightly and slipped into the passenger seat, shifting in her spot as they headed back home.

~~~ At Home ~~~

Midorima unlocked the door and pressed his hand against Asuka's lower back. She glanced up at him and shuddered slightly as he whispered against her ear, "I have an idea for that outfit of yours."

"What would that be?" Asuka whispered back. Midorima lead her down to their room.

"Seems you're catching a cold nurse. Mind if I give you a checkup?" Midorima said huskily.

Asuka caught onto the idea quickly and shook her head. "No. I don't want to miss my shift and have a backup in your schedule doctor."

Midorima smirked and guided her in before having her sit down. Asuka laid back and curled her fingers around his tie, pulling him closer to her. He pressed his lips to hers and slid his fingers along her sides. Midorima slipped his hand to her back and pulled the few strings holding the dress together.

Asuka pulled back to breath and helped him pull the dress off. He ran his fingers along her sides and kissed along her jaw. "Now time for your check up."

She nodded slightly, distracted from his wandering fingers, and tilted her head back as he started nipping her neck. Asuka moaned softly once he nipped her soft spot and twitched slightly when she felt his hands travel up her inner thigh.

Midorima hummed and tugged his tie looser. "Seems I've found the problem nurse. I'll be glad to help with that." He mumbled against her neck. He slowly dragged his finger along the wet spot of her panties and smirked at the sharp intake of breath.

"Do what you think would be best." Asuka panted out. He smirked wider and trailed his hands up before sliding her panties off of her. He easily unclipped her bra and tossed it aside with the panties. He propped himself up and roamed his eyes over her, loving the way she squirmed some in her spot. He hummed softly and trailed his kisses down to her chest, marking the spots he knew she'd become vocal at.

Asuka arched her back, moaning out, and spread her legs wider in anticipation as Midorima dragged his fingers down her lower stomach. She moaned louder as he rolled the bundle of nerves and bucked her hips to gain more friction from his fingers for the growing want and need.

Midorima glanced up at her and slid a finger into her before moving his hand some and added a second finger in once she was loose enough. Asuka moaned and fumbled with unbuttoning his shirt. She gasped out as he added a third finger and rolled her hips in time with the thrusts of his hand.

He spread his fingers to help stretch her and pressed his thumb against the bundle of nerves. He pumped his fingers faster and smirked as she gripped the sheets under her tighter as the knot became tighter and tighter at each thrust and stroke of his fingers. Asuka's back turned rigid as the knot snapped and moaned loudly before a whine bubbled out as he pulled his hand away.

Midorima wiped his fingers clean and stood up, tossing his shirt and tie aside. He pushed off his pants, groaning softly at the relief of restriction, and crawled back over her.

Asuka immediately wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned softly, arching into his chest, as he slid into her. He pulled her hips flush against his and rolled his hips. They both groaned in unison and Asuka gripped his shoulders tight, grinding into his hips to create more friction.

Midorima held her hips still and started moving at a slow pace. He smirked as he pulled another whine from her and started bucking his hips roughly in retaliation. He buried his face into her neck and groaned as she dug her nails into his shoulders.

Asuka pressed her face into her arm and continuously moaned out. She neared screamed when he hit her g-spot at the right angle and forced out, "There! Hit there again Doctor!"

Midorima raised her right leg higher to keep bucking into her g-spot. "Say my name. Let others know who's helping you." He forced out between groans.

He started moving faster and Asuka dragged her nails down his back, screaming his name loudly as the knot snapped. He bucked his hips eratically and gripped the sheets as his know snapped, pulling a moan of her name from him. Asuka panted heavily and slumped into the bed as she recovered from the amount of pleasure that hit her.

Midorima dropped onto the bed beside her and hummed sleepily as she kissed his shoulder. "The best help yet Doctor. And also let's use that idea again some time."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close before giving her a slow and passionate kiss which drew a happy hum from her. Midorima smiled softly and mumbled, "Glad to have helped nurse. And I agree. But now let's give you some sleep to get better faster."

She nodded and pulled the blanket up. She relaxed into him before the dozed off.

~~~ Next Morning ~~~

Midorima adjust his coat and shirt and looked around for his tie. Asuka slipped the tie around his neck and secured the knot for him, humming softly as he stared down at her. She glanced up at him and tugged, signaling for him to bend down.

He leaned down and lightly kissed her, resting his hand on her waist as she stepped closer. He straightened up and said, "I have to go in for a few hours."

"It's supposed to be your day off though." Asuka said, rolling her eyes some.

Midorima kissed her cheek and brushed his lips against her ear whispering, "We can play doctor again when I get back."

Asuka turned a faint pink and shivered slightly in excitement before huffing as he slipped out the door. "You are such a tease Shintarou!" Asuka called after him.


	3. Guidance with Favorite Teacher

Asuka poked her head into her last class and slipped inside when she didn't see anyone inside yet. She slid into her seat in the front and pulled out her notebook. She rested her chin in her palm as she heard a group of girls walk in talking about their boyfriend's and comparing them to their teacher of this class.

Asuka rolled her eyes and glanced up as said teacher walked in toward his desk. "Good afternoon Mr. Midorima." A girl from the group called. Asuka smirked as the girl was given barely a passing glance before Midorima began writing on the board to prepare for the class.

Asuka hummed softly and watched Midorima's hand, remembering what else those fingers could do.

"Shintaro-OHH~. What…if we're…caught~?" Asuka whispered breathless.

Midorima pulled back from marking her neck and kissed up her jaw. "Well there's no one here after this class and if you're not too loud then we can continue."

Asuka kissed him back and hugged his neck as his lips meet hers. She nipped his lip and slipped her tongue past his lips. She explored the familiar area and hummed as he tangled his tongue with hers.

Midorima pressed her more into the desk and slid his hand down to her thigh, pulling her leg up to his waist. She pulled back, panting, and hooked her leg around his before sitting at the edge of the desk. She blinked up at him and shuddered as he lightly dragged his fingers along the edge of her pants. He hummed softly and unbuttoned her pants before helping her wiggle them down to her ankles.

He slowly kissed up her thigh an started unbuttoning her shirt as he trailed his way up to her chest. Asuka tilted her head back and moaned softly as he nipped around her bra. She rubbed her legs together at the growing heat and gasped softly as he dipped his fingers between her legs, rubbing against the wet spot. She spread her legs wider and rocked her hips in time, moaning softly at the small amount of friction.

Midorima hummed softly and circled his fingers around the bundle of nerves before sliding his hand back above her panties. Asuka panted heavily and blinked at him before shuddering as he slid his hand past her panties. She gripped the edge of the desk tighter and rocked her hips into his hand, moaning behind her hand to keep quiet.

Midorima slid his fingers past her bundle of nerves and slipped two fingers into her tight core, pulling a higher pitched moan from her lips. He slide her panties lower on her thighs to create more room for him and started pumping his fingers quickly.

Asuka threw her head back and moved her hips to match each thrust of his fingers. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand, muffling the moans spilling out, and curled her toes, feeling the coil wounding tighter and tighter in her lower stomach. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, mumbling, "Just…ahhh~…a little…more…. NGH~."

Midorima rubbed his thumb against the bundle and she gasped before –

"Miss Asuka please kindly return to reality." Midorima calmly stated, setting a test on her desk.

Asuka blinked up at him quickly and focused back down on her test, crossing her legs tightly in hopes of ignoring the growing heat and need. She chewed on her lip as she started her test and pressed the heel of her hand against her upper thigh.

Midorima sat at his desk and glanced up at her as more and more students began to file out the door. He packed UP THE tests and lead her toward his office to talk about her behavior in class. He shut and locked the door behind himself and mumbled, "Is something the matter Miss Asuka? Normally you are composed in my classroom."

Asuka leaned against the edge of his desk and slipped her arms around his neck as he pressed into her. She gave a soft delighted hum and mumbled, "Day dreaming about our last encounter. You interrupted my favorite part. Now I'm in need of some guidance from the teacher who caused this."

Midorima worked on unbuttoning her top and slid his hands to her back. "Well I'll be happy to give guidance if you wish me to."

Asuka arched into his chest and pulled him down into a kiss. She slowly slid one hand down his chest before rubbing her palm over the growing tent.

Midorima pulled bac and groaned softly, bucking his hips at each rub. He pulled off the tie and pinned her hands together. He gently laid her back on his desk and pressed his hips flush to hers, grinding in slow circles.

Asuka moaned softly and managed to bunch up the skirt she was wearing. "Just...get…to the…main thing." She panted out.

Midorima nodded slightly and pulled her panties down before pushing his pants down to his thighs. He pulled her legs around his waist and easily slide into her, gripping her hips tighter. HE rolled his hips and shifted one hand to grip the other edge of the desk before using that leverage to slam his hips into hers.

Asuka arched off the desk and bit down on the tie to keep the moaning muffled. She rested her head back on the table and gave a loud muffled moan as he pulled one of her legs over his shoulder, hitting her g-spot. She dug her nails into his shoulders and groaned as the coil snapped quickly, pulling her over the ledge to her orgasm.

Midorima groaned into her shoulder as she clenched around him and bucked his hips a few more times before pulling away when his own orgasm hit him hard.

Asuka slumped into the desk and panted heavily resting her head over the edge. Midorima lightly kissed up her stomach and she mewled softly as he ground against her. "You up for a few more rounds." Midorima mumbled against her neck.

Asuka looped her arms around his neck and nipped his lip. "Bring it on." She purred against his lips.

~~~ Next Class ~~~

Asuka hummed as she slide into her seat and straightened up as Midorima walked in with the graded tests tucked under her arm.

Midorima set own his stuff and started passing out the tests, ignoring the complaining and groaning. Asuka flipped her test over to see her grade and smirked some, meeting Midorima's look.

HE dismissed the class and one girl wandered oer to Akira asking about her test.

Asuka handed it over and said, "Made an A."

"How? That test was hard." The girl huffed.

"That's easy. Study sessions after class." Asuka called as she walked out.


	4. Study Sessions with Teacher

Asuka gathered up her notes and called, "Do not leave just yet. I have the tests graded and ready to give back."

She ignored the few students groaning in annoyance and began handing out the tests. She called out each student to come down before calling Midorima's name last.

Midorima took his test back and frowned slightly at the grade. "Is there anything I can do to do better on my next test?"

Asuka finished packing up her bad and said, "Well study in a group or going to the S.I. classes."

"Will you be housing study sessions Miss Asuka?" Midorima asked softly so the other students wouldn't hear him.

She glanced up at him and slipped him a piece of paper, patting his arm on her way out. "Set up a day and time and I'll help you study for the next test."

Midorima looked over the email and number and hummed softly. He slipped out to his next class and entered Asuka's number into his phone before sending her a message as well.

Asuka added in Midorima's number and typed out, "so have you decided on a day and time, Midorima?"

"I have. Can we meet up tomorrow after your last class?"

"That's fine. Where would you like to meet up?"

"A private section in the library work with you Miss Asuka?"

"That's a good quiet place to study. I'll see you tomorrow after my last class."

"Very Well Miss Asuka. I will see you then."

~~~ Last Study Session Before Test ~~~

Asuka set out her notes and glanced up when Midorima slipped into the private study area. She focused back on the make shift test and missed the clicking of the lock from the dead bolt. "I've made up a test for you to take. While you take it I'll set up notes that are important to know for the real one."

Midorima sat down across from her and nodded, saying, "Alright Sakamaki. Can I suggest a different way for me to take the test."

"Okay Shintarou. What's your idea this time?"

"Well every five questions I get right you decided on a reward to give me. And if I answer all questions right I choose the reward. Is that a deal with you Sakamaki?"

"I don't see a problem with it so let's get started."

Midorima nodded and sat up straighter as Asuka started asking him questions from the make shift test. He watched her write down notes to add five points every five questions and glanced up at her when she said, "Last five questions and you'll be finished."

Midorima nodded firmly and a small smirked formed on his lips. Asuka hummed softly as she watched him, knowing he was planning something. She paused in reading off the question and slipped her blazer over her head, revealing the low cut top to Midorima, and leaned against the table. Midorima glanced down her top and cleared his throat, flushing a light pink color.

Asuka smiled innocently and asked, "Sorry I got a little too warm. Is this alright Shintarou. This isn't making you uncomfortable right?"

"No not at all. I don't want to you to become overheated just because I was a little to uncomfortable. I was wondering if I could request my reward early though?"

Asuka nodded and felt her heart beat faster in her chest as Midorima leaned across the table and pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him back and curled her fingers into the front of his shirt. She knew kissing Midorima was against the rules of the school, she knew it would be horrible consequences if someone were to walk in at any moment, and she also knew the fact she was a teacher and he was a student wasn't morally right either. But at the moment when she felt Midorima licked her lower lip and lightly bit down to get her to open up, she threw all caution to the wind.

Midorima gripped Asuka's waist and easily lifted her over the table, setting her down in his lap. Asuka straddled his waist and gripped his shoulders tight, pressing closer to him as she reconnected her lips to his in another heated kiss. Midorima hummed softly and held her closer to him. He slid his hands higher up along her sides, along with her top and panted softly when they pulled away from their kiss.

"I know this is wrong but it feels right. Do you get what I'm trying to say Sakamaki?" Midorima mumbled against the skin of her neck, placing kisses along there.

Asuka tilted her head back, exposing more of her neck to him, and tangled her fingers into his hair. "I know what you mean. But it would be a better idea to pack up our things and move to a more private location than in the study section of the library."

Midorima sucked on a spot on her neck and nipped the skin, saying, "That is true."

Asuka moaned softly and gasped softly as Midorima nipped over her soft spot. He held Asuka close to him and stood up before pushing her paperwork off of the desk and setting her down on top. He pulled her hips flush to his and marked over the spot. Asuka quickly covered her mouth as she moaned out and ground her hips against Midorima's as he slipped her shirt over her chest.

Asuka flushed a pink color and closed her eyes as she laid her head back. Midorima lightly kissed along her green lace bra, licking over the sensitive skin. She arched her back slightly and gave him enough room for him to unclip her bra. He slid the article of clothing off with her top and held her arms down as he looked over her. She shifted slightly in her spot and rubbed her legs together whining softly.

Midorima lightly kissed her and mumbled against her lips, "Don't worry Sakamaki. I'll be sure to tend to what you want soon. Just hold still." Asuka nodded slightly and shuddered as Midorima brushed his lips past her collarbone. She quickly curled her fingers into Midorima's hair and arched more into his touch, moaning softly he licked close to her nipple.

He nipped and marked her chest and twisted her nipple between his fingers. Asuka arched some and bit her lip from moaning out. She rolled her hips into his and squirmed as he trailed his kisses toward her pants. He unbuttoned them and tugged the zipper down with his teeth. He tugged her pants and underwear down, letting them drop at his feet. Asuka shuddered at the cold air hitting her and gasped when he rubbed his thumb against the bundle of nerves.

Asuka mewled and gripped the edge of the desk as he slid a finger into her throbbing core. She clamped a hand over her mouth as he started pumping his finger in and out of her. She rocked her hips in time with his movements and closed her eyes as she moaned out behind her hand.

Midorima slipped in another finger when he felt her loosen up and kissed along her neck. Asuka clenched her eyes tight and forced out, "Close! Very close!"

He nipped her chest and shifted the angle of his fingers. She moaned louder and arched off the desk as the knot in her lower stomach snapped. Asuka gripped the edge of the desk as she felt Midorima rub against her g-spot quickly and tilted her head back gasping for breath as the knot tightened again.

Midorima lightly dragged his teeth over a pert nipple and tugged with his teeth as he rubbed faster. Asuka bit her lip hard and closed her eyes tightly as her back stiffened. She slumped her back and gasped quickly to regain her stolen breath. Asuka slowly opened her eyes and stared up at Midorima as he hovered over her. She cupped his face into her hands and guided him down into a sweet kiss, lips moving in sync with hers eagerly.

Asuka slowly trailed her fingers down to his shirt and worked the buttons free. Midorima pulled back and sat up, shrugging off the shirt. Asuka sat up and placed kisses down his neck. She shifted her hands down and spread her fingers over the bulge forming under her fingers. She smirked against his neck at the intake of breath and rocked her hand down harder on him.

Midorima groaned softly and bucked his hips into her hand and gripped the edge of the desk. She rubbed her palm against his erection faster and harder and kissed him to keep his groaning quieter. He kissed her back hard and gripped her wrist. "Don't tease me Sakamaki." Midorima hissed between clenched teeth.

Asuka smirked and wiggled down to knee before working Midorima's pants and boxers to his knees. She licked her lips some and curled her fingers around his shaft, glancing up at the jolt in his hips. She hummed softly and slid her hand down before rubbing her thumb against the slit, smearing the pre-cum over the head. Midorima let out the breath he was holding and groaned into his arm as Asuka sucked the pre-cum from the head.

She curled her fingers around his hips and wrapped her tongue around his shaft, guiding his throbbing dick into her warm mouth. She bobbed head, taking more in, and sucked hard as she continue to move.

Midorima dug his fingers into the desk and shook in his spot as he forced himself to remain still. He groaned louder against his arm as the pleasure started rising faster and faster. He dragged his nails down the desk and pulled Asuka back up to her feet.

Asuka licked her lips clean and laid across the desk, spreading her legs wider when she felt Midorima pressing closer. She moaned softly as he easily slid into her dripping core and gripped the desk tightly at each hard thrust of his hips into her g-spot. Asuka dropped her head to the desk and pressed closer to Midorima.

He groaned against her shoulder and raised her hips higher as he moved faster into her, slamming his hips against her ass. Asuka moaned into her hands and curled her toes tightly. Midorima slid his hand down her stomach to the bundle of nerves and rubbed quickly.

Asuka gave a strangled gasp and arched her back into his chest, throwing her head back in a silent scream. Midorima bucked into her a few more times and pulled away quickly before spilling his cum on her lower back, groaning softly. He leaned into her back and panted along with her to catch his breath.

Midorima straightened up and helped Asuka steady on her feet. He secured his arms around her waist and held her to him, watching her face for any sort of regret.

"Is this going to be a simple benefit when you need it or something more that has to stay hidden for now." Asuka whispered softly, glancing at him.

"I want it to be more but let's head out somewhere we can freshen up." Midorima whispered back. Asuka pressed her lips against his sweetly and pulled away to get cleaned and redressed.

~~~ Extended Ending ~~~

Midorima settled back in his spot and threaded his fingers through Asuka's hair as he read over his notes one more time before bed.

"Come on Shintarou, you'll do fine. You're well versed in this chapter's notes and also in the next chapter. Let's get some sleep." Asuka told him as she slide closer to his side.

Midorima chuckled softly and set his notes aside before sliding down into his spot beside her. "Alright, Sakamaki."


	5. We are one Again

**I know that you had asked for a Prince!Midorima and a Princess!OC but I didn't like where the first story idea was going to I changed it to them getting married and becoming Emperor and Empress. I hope that is alright with you and that you'll still like it. I hope you enjoy.**

Asuka took a deep breath and turned to look in the mirror. She smiled slightly and held her hands as her mother shifted her veil in a better position.

"You look breath taking my dear. You will make a breath-taking empress. Come now why with the little tears? You should be happy, this is your wedding day." Asuka's mother softly chided her.

"I know Mother. But what if we aren't right for each other? What if I can't bear a male heir like the kingdom wishes? What if I only-." Asuka fretted before her mother took Asuka's hands in hers.

"Sakamaki breath. Things will be alright. When that time comes, you and Shintarou will talk. But for now, smile, be joyful. You're marrying the man you're known since childhood. Now take your father's arm so we can get to the ceremony."

Asuka smiled slightly at her mother and father and took her father's arm, following them to the ceremony.

~~~ Later at the Reception ~~~

Asuka sat next to Midorima and watched the guests dance to the music. She glanced over to her mother and father dancing in the crowd. She glanced at Midorima and glanced down when he looked over at her. He offered his hand and softly asked, "Would you like to dance my empress. You seem to be interested in the dancers, Sakamaki."

Asuka took his hand and nodded, standing up with him. She smiled as he led her down to the dance floor and started leading her through the dance. "Thank you Shintarou. I wanted to dance before we retired to our room for the night."

Midorima bowed at the waist and brought her knuckles to his lips, giving a light kiss to them. "Of course, my love. If you have any requests, please ask. I will try to satisfy them as best as I can."

She smiled slightly and stepped closer to him. "Whatever my emperor wants I am also happy with. I also wish to satisfy any requests you also need my dear."

Midorima lightly kissed her temple and rested his hand against her lower back. "Then let us retire to our room. You've been sitting very uncomfortably in that kimono."

"Yes. Mother tugged it too tightly so let us go." Asuka mumbled back, flushing pink at the loving gesture. She held onto his arm and followed him to their shared room. Midorima smiled softly and tucked her closer to his side. HE held the door open for her and she stepped into the room before jolting slightly when Midorima rested his hands on her waist.

"Relax, I'm only loosening your wrap. I won't push you to do anything you're uncomfortable with." Midorima whispered against her ear. Asuka shuddered slightly and held her kimono up when he removed the wrap from her waist. She turned pink and turned to face him.

"I believe you but I want to be as one again. And I know you want the same Shintarou." Asuka whispered, glancing up at him through her lashes.

He cupped her cheek in his hand and rested his forehead against hers. He rubbed his thumb against her cheek and lightly pressed his lips to hers, pressing harder when she kissed him back.

Asuka wrapped her arms around his neck and kicked away the kimono before tugging at Midorima's. He slipped the top off his shoulders and trailed his kisses to her jaw, slowly backing her toward the bed. Asuka softly squeaked when she dropped onto the bed and watched Midorima finish tossing his kimono aside. He crawled back over her and placed kisses up her stomach and chest, smirking as she squirmed.

He lightly dragged his finger up her stomach and ghosted patterns along the exposed skin of her stomach, causing goosebumps to form. She arched slightly and whined softly at his teasing touches before softly gasping. Midorima hummed softly and pressed his thumb harder against the bundle of nerves as he rubbed it in circles. Asuka bit her lip and bucked her hips some to create more friction and pleasure. She moaned and curled her toes as Midorima slid a finger into her core. He kissed over her right breast as he started pumping his finger.

She rocked her hips in time with each thrust of his fingers and curled her fingers into his hair, pulling him closer to her chest. She panted softly at the growing pleasure and threw her head back, moaning loudly when Midorima shifted his fingers. He hummed against the skin of her chest and quickly rubbed against the g-spot, drawing louder and louder moans from her. He pressed harder against the spot and rubbed his thumb against her clit at each movement of his fingers.

Asuka arched her back off the bed and moaned his name loudly as the knot finally snapped. She slumped back on the bed and panted heavily, squirming some as Midorima placed light kisses down her stomach and hip before he trailed his kisses slowly up her thigh. "Shintarou~. Plea~ahh~ Please stop…enh~…teasing~." She forced out between moans.

He lightly smirked and guided her legs over his shoulders. He rested his arms across her hips and held her firmly to the bed. Midorima glanced up at her and breathed, "But teasing is the most fun my empress. But it's time to put your voice to another use."

Asuka shuddered and gasped as the air passed over her sensitive core. She tangled her fingers into his hair quickly and moaned loudly as he licked over her clit. She arched her back off the bed and squirmed as she tried to press her hips closer to Midorima's eager tongue. Asuka pressed her face into her shoulder and tightened her grip on his hair, moaning out as her knot snapped.

Midorima pulled away and licked his lips clean as he crawled up to hover over Asuka. He glanced over her flushed face and hummed in appreciation when she lightly kissed him. He slowly pulled back from the loving kiss and rested his forehead to hers. "It's time we consummate our marriage and try for an heir, my empress." He whispered against her lips.

Asuka nodded slightly and whispered, "Yes, Make me yours again. I am your empress and you are my emperor, my love."

Midorima kissed her again and guided her legs around his waist before sliding into her core. He groaned softly into her neck and held still for her to relax. She gripped his shoulders tightly and bit her lip, closing her eyes, gasping as pain and pleasure over took her senses. She panted softly and slowly shifted her hips before moaning out.

Midorima took that as signal to start moving and slowly rocked his hips into hers. He gripped her hips tighter as she moaned out and kept moving slowly until she was fully adjusted. Asuka gripped his shoulders and moved her hips in time with his to create more friction. She moaned and tightened her grip on his waist. "Shinta-ahh~ move faster…ohhh~…PLEASE!"

Midorima pulled her hips flush to his and started moving much faster into her. She dug her nails into his shoulders and moaned louder, arching her chest into his. He pressed his forehead against her shoulder and focused on slamming his hips into hers, bringing her closer and closer to her orgasm. He groaned softly into her collarbone as she dragged her nails down her back and shifted his hips mid thrust before hearing her moan out his name loudly.

"Is…that…the…spot…my empress." Midorima panted put between pleasured groans. He glanced up at her with half lidded eyes and pressed his lips to her jaw as she moaned out a yes, hit there more. He held her hips at the same angle and bucked his hips harder into her, nipping marks on her collarbone. Asuka arched into him fully and moaned his name loudly. She threw her head back and clenched her eyes tight as wave after wave of pleasure hit her. Midorima moaned softly into her shoulder as she clenched down on him and bucked his hips a few more times before pressing her flush into the mattress as he released his seed deep into her core.

Asuka moaned softly and her eyes fluttered open as she crashed down from her pleasurable high before returning the kiss Midorima placed on her lips. She slowly pulled back and gripped the sheets as he started rocking his hips into hers again. She nodded quickly at his inquisitive gaze and matched the speed of his moving hips. He moaned softly against her lips and held her hip with one hand as he moved faster into hers. She moaned and slide her legs up higher on his sides, holding onto his waist tighter. He pressed his lips to hers hard and she moaned into the kiss as he ran his fingers over her clit, stimulating her faster.

She tightened her hold on the sheets and forced out between pants and moans, "Shintarou…ohhh~…I'm not…enh…going to last...aaaa~…much longer."

Midorima nodded his head in agreement and placed a few more marks on her neck as he shifted to starting hitting her g-spot again. Asuka moaned his name loudly and bucked her hips in time. She pulled at the sheets in her hands and arched when her knot snapped causing her legs to twitch against his sides. He groaned into her neck and pressed his hips closer to hers as his snapped soon after hers. He locked his arms in place to keep from crushing her and dropped beside her.

They slowly caught their breath and Midorima tucked Asuka closer to his side. He kissed the top of her head and mumbled, "Get some much-needed rest my empress. We will be expected to seen together in the morning."

Asuka smiled and lightly kisses the place over his heart, mumbling, "Yes my love. I love you, sleep well."

"And I love you my empress. Sleep well." He mumbled against her forehead before dozing off to sleep along with Asuka.

~~~ A Few Weeks Later ~~~

"What is the matter Sakamaki? You don't seem to be holding any of your food down." Midorima softly asked as they relaxed in the bath together.

Asuka smiled brightly up at him and shifted his arm around her before spacing his hand over her still flat stomach. The doctor finally diagnosed what was wrong. We're going to have an heir Shintarou. Like how we had wanted."

Midorima smiled softly and kissed her temple, saying, "That is wonderful news my beloved. The future is looking to be exciting for us. You'll be well taken care of. I will make sure of it."

"I know you will my love. For now, let us take the chance to relax together."

"As you wish my empress."


	6. While Parents are Away We Will Play

"Miss Asuka your father wishes to speak with you after you finish getting ready for today." Midorima called from behind Asuka's door. She hummed softly and finished straightening out her skirt and top before glancing in the mirror. "Also, good morning miss."

Asuka opened the door and said, "Good morning Midorima. Do you happen to know what father wishes to speak to me about this time? I haven't done anything to mark the family name seeing as how I'm to take control of the company."

Midorima glanced down the hall they were standing in and pressed a quick kiss on her cheek before quickly straightening up when he heard a maid chattering away. "I do believe it has something to do with the family's annual trip. But I wasn't told much just to come get you miss."

Asuka hummed softly and followed Midorima turned her father's study. "That is true. It is close to that trip but normally father tells you what he wants to speak with me about. And you normally give me a warning about what it is. So, I believe you're not going to tell me a thing today so it must be good news." She deduced, glancing up at him curiously for any reaction from him.

Midorima gave her a brief smile and opened the door to the study. She slipped into the room and sat down beside her mother, smiling back at her. Midorima stood beside the door and glanced over at Asuka's father as he cleared his throat to gain Asuka and her mother's attention. "I'm sure you are curious as to why I've asked to speak with you Sakamaki. Well your mother has come to me stating that it's time for you to choose on if you wish to accompany your mother and myself on the annual trip then you may. You also have the choice to stay here instead. But there are some stipulations with you staying here Sakamaki."

Asuka nodded in understanding, glancing at Midorima when he gave her a quick smile. "Of course, What is it?"

Her mother patted her knee and said, "Well we'll worry about your safety so we asked Midorima to stay with you here. That is if you wish to stay here."

Asuka hummed softly as she thought about the choices and glanced at her father. "So where would we be going and how long would we be going for?" Asuka asked.

"Well we were thinking about going to Europe again and spending a month to maybe two. We haven't decided yet really."

Asuka nodded and said, "That would be fun but I've seen everything in Europe I want to see. So, I'll stay home and let you and mother have time together."

Her father nodded and smiled at her. "Very well. We'll be leaving in the morning then. I highly doubt you will be needing the maid here with you as well. I'll tell her to take a vacation while we are away."

Asuka nodded and stood up, dusting off her skirt. "Alright. Well if that's all I'm needed for. I'm going to go back to studying."

Her mother waned as she opened the door and Asuka slipped out of the study. A smirk started to spread across her lips as she thought of the days to come for her and Midorima.

~~~ The Next Day ~~~

Asuka stretched her arms above her head as she walked to the kitchen and inhaled when she smelled pancakes and eggs cooking. She hummed softly and slipped up behind Midorima before wrapping her arms around his waist. She leaned into his back as she felt him jolt at her sudden touch and smiled innocently as he glanced back at her. "Well good morning or should I say good afternoon since it is almost eleven o'clock now." Midorima said, swiftly kissing her temple before focusing back on the food in the pan.

"Well afternoon would be more accurate but since it's now the weekend I don't see why I would have to get up so early to begin with. And I see you're taking advantage of mother and father being gone and relaxing his dress code." Asuka mumbled against his shoulder, kissing a spot on his bare shoulder as he hummed.

He leaned back into her hold some and squeezed her hand at his hip. He flipped the last pancake onto her place and turned off the stove before turning around to capture her in his arms. "Well I know you wouldn't complain either way. We get time together without anyone spotting us or interrupting us this time. I don't see why you won't disagree with me on taking full advantage of the maid and your parents being gone."

She hummed softly and pushed up on her toes, brushing her lips against his, mumbling, "Oh I'm going to take full advantage of people being gone but us. Now let's go eat before the food gets cold." She leaned around him and snagged her plate off the counter before swaying her hips as she walked toward the table.

Midorima hummed softly as he watched her and grabbed her hips as he walked over toward her before nipping her ear as a smirk spread over her lips. Midorima kissed along her neck and mumbled, "Or we could have some fun first and heat up breakfast later"

Asuka hummed softly and tilted her head back against his shoulder. She pressed back against him and rocked her hips side to side as she thought. "We could try a new thing. I'm sure you've heard of it. Master and servant."

Midorima slid his hands under her shirt some and smirked against her shoulder. "Well yes I have and you wish to be the mistress in charge of me?"

Asuka ground her hips harder against his and mumbled, "Well that would be the idea now wouldn't it."

Midorima squeezed her hips and took a step back before bowing at the waist. "What is your first command Mistress. I'm here to serve only you."

Asuka turned around to face him and hummed softly before snagging his belt loops and pulling him toward her room. She smiled sweetly at him and said, "Well first lock the door and help me out of my night clothes. Once that's completed I'll give you the next order."

Midorima bowed and locked the door to her room before stepping over to her. He helped her out of her shirt, running his fingers along her sides, and slid her shorts and panties down together. He placed a light kiss to her midthigh and glanced up at her, waiting for the next order. Asuka tangled her fingers into his hair and sat down on the bed, keeping her legs spread open. "I'm in a bit of a need. Start pleasuring me with that tongue of yours. Don't stop until I command you to."

He smirked slightly and nudged her to lay on her back before kissing up her thigh, marking spots to make her cry out. He slowly moved up toward her growing heat and need and held her thighs still as he slowly licked over her entrance and clit. Asuka moaned softly and tightened her grip in his hair as he continued at his slow pace. She bit her lip and pulled him closer, wrapping her legs around his head to keep him from pulling away. She gasped softly as he nipped a mark onto her thigh and panted out, "Stop with the slow pace and pleasure your mistress right."

Midorima smirked against her thigh and ducked his head back down, licking faster. She gasped and arched her back as the pleasure started to quickly build higher and higher. She tilted her head back and moaned louder when her knot snapped and squirmed some, curling her toes as he continued to stimulate her clit. She shifted her grip to the sheets and moaned out, "Stop and move on to the next thing."

Midorima pulled back and licked his lips clean, trailing his fingers along her sensitive inner thighs. He kissed up her stomach and chest and marked her chest before kicking off his pants. Asuka moaned softly and wrapped her legs around his waist. He slowly ground his hips into hers and groaned softly at the pressure and fiction on his hardening erection. "Mistress may I suggest to switching from our normal position."

Asuka panted softly and blinked up at him, nodding in agreement. She softly whined when he pulled away from her and gripped the sheets tight when he helped her roll over onto her stomach. She shifted her legs to sit up on her knees and moaned when he pulled her hips back flush into his. Midorima kissed her shoulder and slowly slid into her hot core, groaning into her shoulder at the pleasure washing over him. He squeezed her hip and glanced up at her for the command to start. She panted quickly and moaned softly when she pressed her hips closer to his. "Quick…hard…and rough. Don't…care how…many…rounds. Feels…good."

Midorima kissed her shoulder and slid his hand down her lower stomach to her clit. He pulled out till the tip of his erection and slammed his hips back into hers, pulling a breathless moan from her lips. He groaned into her back and rubbed her clit at each thrust of his hips. She gripped the sheets tighter and moaned loudly, curling her toes tight as she was reaching the edge quickly again. She threw her head back and moaned his name loudly as her knot snapped quickly, blinding her in wave after wave of pleasure.

Midorima pressed closer and groaned as the pleasure became too much for him to handle before releasing into her. Asuka panted heavily and pressed her forehead against her pillow. She rubbed the tears of pleasure from her eyes and softly gasped as Midorima pulled away from her. She glanced back at him and he kisses her cheek as he shifted her back onto her back. He guided her legs to rest over his shoulder and slid back into her causing her to moan, bucking her hips involuntary at the new angle. She gripped the sheets under her and moaned out his name loudly as he thrusted his hips, hitting her g-spot on the first thrust. Asuka clenched her eyes shut and clutched onto the headboard as she lost her focus to the pleasure building and wanting to overtake her senses.

Asuka dropped her legs onto the bed and panted heavily for breath, slowly uncurling her fingers from gripping the headboard. Midorima dropped beside her and rubbed her cheek dry of tears as she leaned into his hand. "Are you…okay mistress?" Midorima forced between each pant.

"Yes…just tears…of pleasure. That was…amazing." Asuka breathed, smiling reassuringly at him. He nodded and lightly kissed her cheek, tucking her into his side. She rested her head down on his chest and relaxed before easily falling asleep to the rapid beating of his heart. Midorima smiled softly and lightly kissed her forehead before dozing off after her.


	7. My Love My Master No Other Will Have Me

"Mother do we really need another maid in the house? We already have two now. We really have no need for another." Midorima mumbled to his mother beside him. His mother waved her hand at him and dismissed two more girls from a line.

"There needs to be a third to look after you while your father and I ever leave for an out of town trip. I don't trust those two old maids to remember anything I tell them. Now what do you think about anyone from this group. That girl there looks about your age." she whispered back.

He sighed softly and shook his head some at his mother's insistence. He glanced over to the new group of girls to humor his mother and blinked when he caught sight of the girl on the end, the one his mother was gesturing to. "Yes, why don't we go over to her then instead of staring her down mother."

His mother nodded and walked over to the girl, who glanced up at Midorima when he stopped in front of her. "What is your name young miss?"

"My name is Sakamaki Asuka."

"Alright Asuka how soon can you leave to work?"

"As soon as you need me to." Asuka said, staring up at Midorima as he examined her face curiously.

His mother smiled and said, "Wonderful. Let's get your bags and head on back home. I'll fill you in on the ride."

Asuka curtsied and stepped aside to get her bags from the racks, glancing back at Midorima when she felt his stare at her back, turning a pink color when he gave her a reassuring smile her way.

~~~The Day of the Trip~~~

"Asuka are you sure you can handle everything by yourself. It is such a large house?" Midorima's mother said as she finished packing her bag.

Asuka smiled politely and nodded, saying, "I'm quite sure Miss I'm sure I can convince your son to help me and take a break from his studies to destress."

"Oh speaking of his studies. Please make sure he doesn't run himself ragged. He needs his rest and some time to have fun really. Please make sure he gets that by any means necessary." She told Asuka as she handed her bag to her husband.

Asuka nodded and forced down the blush beginning to rise as more forbidden images started to appear in her mind for ideas to get Midorima to relax. She knew that whatever fantasy she created would never come true. She was merely a maid and Midorima was the heir to the family name. It would just cause problems for the both of them.

"Asuka? Asuka? Sakamaki!" Asuka jolted at the loud call of her name and quickly turned to look at Midorima. "Mother and father are about to leave. Are you coming to see them off?"

"Oh I'm coming. Wait. Why did you call me by my first name. I thought we agreed to call me by my last name to stay in formalities." Asuka questioned him.

He glanced down at her and gave a smile."Simply I like using your first name to get your attention. And you respond faster to it anyway. And it's still formal to address someone by their first name when needed of their attention."

Asuka blinked at his back and flushed a light pink as his words processed. She kept the little hope that was starting to form under control. She stood next to the older maids and glanced at MIdorima as he bid goodbye to his parents. She chewed on her lip some and relaxed when the car pulled from the driveway. SHe stepped inside as the maids dispersed to other wings off the manor.

"Well time to get to work." Asuka muttered under her breath as she grabbed the broom.

~~~Later that evening~~~

Asuka stacked the plates onto a tray and carefully balanced the weight as she walked to Midorima's room. She took a deep breath and knocked, calling, "Young master it is time for you to eat dinner. Please take a break from studying to eat. You need a change to relax and rest."

Midorima glanced up from the book he was taking notes in and glanced at the door. "Just leave it at the door. I'll pick it up when I'm finished." He called back, slightly irritated to be interrupted.

Asuka puffed out her cheeks, annoyed with his tone, and said, "No. I promised your mother that you would eat on time and take a break from your studies by any means necessary."

Midorima paused in his writing and stood up, taking long strides to the door. He opened the door and asked, "Did mother really tell you by any means necessary or are you simply lying about that?"

"Why would I like about a command your mother gave me. If I have to then I'll feed it to you so I know you ate something." Asuka huffed at him, missing the slight smirk forming on his lips.

"Very well. Feed the food to me so I can read over my notes. That way you can see me eat." Midorima called as he walked back to his desk, glancing back when he didn't hear her following him. He raised an eyebrow at her and she blinked at him, flushing a light pink color.

"Are you serious in ordering me to hand feed you your dinner, Midorima. I was simply jesting about the idea." Asuka admitted softly.

Midorima hummed softly and guided her over to the spare seat at his desk. Asuka set the tray on the edge of the desk and glanced over at him as he sat down. She took a deep breath and picked up the plate to start feeding him as he asked. He read over his notes and ate the offered food she gave him, glancing up when he noticed her face a light shade of red. He gently took the plate from her and asked, "Are you feeling well Sakamaki? Your face is flushed. Have you fallen ill?"

Asuka shook her head quickly and glanced down at her lap, mumbling, "No I'm fine really. It just I um…"

Midorima watched her face closely and brushed his fingers against her cheek, humming softly as she flushed a darker. "Sakamaki close your eyes for a moment."

Asuka glanced up at him, slightly worried what he would do, and closed her eyes. She gasped softly as he pressed his lips to hers and stiffened in surprise. He rested his hand against her cheek and rubbed his thumb against it, coaxing her to relax. Asuka slowly responded to the kissa and rested her hand over his before pulling away, "No we can't. You..you are a high ranking noble. I...I am only a maid. A servant to someone like you. No one would approve. There are other girls you could choose from that would be better than me." Asuka mumbled softly, closing her eyes to keep the tears back.

"Sakamaki, I do not care about my status when it comes to you. You I connect to, not those girls mother has invited over. They have nothing that could compare to you. You understand me better than my own mother. No one has that ability but you. And I've fallen for that. And I will show you how much, if you will let me." Midorima whispered. He rubbed the small tears away from her cheeks and kissed his temple.

"It is forbidden and looked down upon for our relationship is known, Midorima." Asuka whispered back.

Midorima kissed her cheek and whispered, "Then we will keep it a secret. Anytime we're alone we can spend it together."

Asuka glanced up at him to study his face and tangled her fingers into his hair when he kissed her again. She placed all her love into the kiss and pulled back, whispering, "It will be our secret. Show me and command me in whatever you wish for me to do."

He picked her up and walked over to his bed before laying her down onto the mattress. He rested his hands at her sides and kissed along her neck, leaving small marks on the exposed skin. Asuka gasped softly and tilted her head back, flushing pink when a soft moan slipped past her lips. Midorima focused on the spot to create his mark, there and slid his hands behind her back as she arched her back.

He pulled back from her neck and tugged the strings to her corset. He pressed his lips to hers and set up fully. "Sit up and remove the corset. Then come sit on the edge." Midorima said huskily.

Asuka shuddered at the sound and slid forward to sit at the edge as she rumored her corset. She flushed red as he bunched her skirt into his hands and looked away as she spread her legs at his coaxing.. He glanced at her with half lidded eyes and slowly placed kisses down her leg, making her squirm in delight and impatience. Asuka bit her lip and softly whined in need as she helped him remove her panties. She shuddered when she felt him smirked against her skin and clasped a hand over her mouth as moans started spilling forth. She gripped the sheet tightly and closed her eyes as pleasure started rising higher and higher in her lower stomach.

Midorima held her waist when she started rocking her hips and sucked on her pearl, drawing a delighted mewl from behind her hand. She shifted her hand to grip his hair and arched her back moaning out, "Shin~ Shintarou~ oh...Ngh...its so tight...AH~. Again please eh~."

Midorima held her legs still and growled lowly as he sucked harder on her pearl before lapping up the juices that flowed freely as her knot finally snapped. Asuka landed back on the bed and panted heavily. She slowly shifted her legs and shuddered as he rubbed her clit between his fingers. "Ah~...Shintarou~."

Midorima tugged the dress higher and tugged the strap away from her shoulder, marking the spot darker. Asuka arched into him and gripped his shoulder tightly. "I'm going to pull the dress of. Hold still."

Asuka nodded slightly and slid the dress over her head, gasping softly as he pressed his hips to hers. She automatically wrapped her legs around his waist and gave a low groan as he slowly ground into her. He covered her eyes with a cloth and kissed her jaw, mumbling, "Just tell me to stop when the pain gets too much."

Asuka nodded slightly and panted softly, burying her face into his shoulders. She tightened her grip more and groaned softly before shifting her hips some after a few minutes and moaned softly. He squeezed her hips and slowly rocked into her, groaning.

Asuka arched into his chest and threw her head back moaning. She rocked her hips in time with his to create more friction and whine out, "Faster Shintarou please~."

Midorima grunted softly and started moving faster, panting softly beside her ear. "Again. Say it again." He gripped her hips tighter and raised her hips higher before hitting her g-spot.

Asuka moaned his name loudly and clawed at his back as he kept hitting that spot repeatedly. He grunted in pleasure and pain and bucked his hips harder into her. She continue to moan out as he kept that speed and forced out. "So...ngh...clo-oh~...close."

Asuka back stiffened in pleasure and gripped his shoulder, clenching her eyes shut in a silent scream. He groaned into her neck and rocked into her a few more times before pulling away completely as his snapped. He dropped beside her and panted heavily, rubbing her side as she rested her head on his arm. He smiled softly and rubbed her cheek. She leaned into his touch and relaxed as he pulled her closer to his side.

"Get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake." Midorima softly said. Asuka smiled softly and relaxed completely before easily dozing off. Midorima held her closer to him, settling down to relax completely.

~~~Extended Ending~~~

"Midorima put your lucky item down and help me wash the windows for real. It'll be five for just a few minutes." Asuka demanded, resting her hands on her hips.

He looked down at her and said, "But I am helping you. I don't wish for my lucky item to get broken or to go missing."

Asuka sighed and shook her head at him before focusing on the chore at hand. She glanced over to the door when she heard the soft giggling and rolled her eyes at the maids that quickly hid. "Bunch of snooping old women."


	8. Fun During the Dinner

Sorry if this one isn't as up to par as the others are. I didn't really have a good idea on how I wanted to start this one but this came to me after a test. So this is what came out of the idea. Hope you enjoy it.

"Asuka be sure to pack the pink dress with all the jewels. I want to impress the young men at the ball in the next few weeks. Oh, and grab the shoes that go with it too." The young girl called as she continued to brush her hair.

Asuka sighed softly and gently folded the said dress to place it into the already stuffed bag. "There young miss. Both the dress and shoes are now packed. Is there anything else that you need?"

The girl paused in her brushing and hummed in thought before shaking her head. "No not anymore. You're dismissed for now. Just make sure to be packed and ready in the morning for our trip to the capital."

Asuka lowered her head and slipped out the room as the young heiress started rambling on and on about the ball. Asuka sighed softly and shook her head some as she walked back to her room. She threaded her fingers through her hair and started packing for the long trip ahead.

She nodded when she finished packing her things and blinked at knocking on her door. She tilted her head some and peeked out before chuckling, saying, "What are you doing here Seraphina?"

"Well I wasn't letting you go to that ball without a new dress to wear. Here for you. This is also your chance to see and meet someone." Seraphina explained as she handed Asuka the bag.

"I can't Seraphina really…" Asuka tried to protest.

"No go on and have a good time. You deserve this coming break." Seraphina said firmly. SHe waved and slipped off before Asuka could say something else. Asuka shook her head and set it into the bag. She yawned widely and climbed into the bed before easily dozing off to sleep.

~~~ The Next Day ~~~

Asuka climbed into the carriage beside the young heiress and waved to the others sending them off on their journey. Asuka took a deep breath and looked out the window as they continued on.

Asuka was jolted from her thoughts as the carriage finally pulled to a stop in front of the large manor hosting the lords and ladies along with their servants. She stepped out of the carriage and helped her young heiress step out as well. Asuka quickly followed after her and softly yelped when she ran into someone.

Asuka tightly held onto the person's arm and looked up them before flushed a light pink when she saw Midorima.

"Oh I, um, sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." Asuka explained, pulling away from Midorima's hold. He nodded and moved to answer before looking back as a male called out to him.

"It's alright. I must be going though. Young Master Takao is calling for me. Maybe we may speak more during the introduction dinner tonight. They are quite boring and long." Midorima said hastily. Asuka smiled and nodded as she waved goodbye. She chuckled behind her hand and followed after the other servants to the room she would be staying till the ball was over.

Asuka glanced around the room and tapped her fingers on the dresser as she waited to be called upon by her young heiress. She sighed softly and chose to change into a presentable outfit before blinking when a servant of the manor told her it was time for the dinner. Asuka followed after the servant and looked around at the different tables and the people sitting. "You will be sitting with Midorima. I hope that is alright with you miss."

Asuka flushed pink and sat down beside Midorima and said, "It's alright. I'm sure we will be talking soon." The servant smiled and scurried off to help the other servants in the hall.

"I take it you are just as confused on the seating arrangement as well?" Midorima softly questioned her. Asuka nodded and looked around at the other tables before spotting most of the mistress and masters at the front. She scanned the crowd and smiled slightly when she saw her young heiress and Takao talking together at their table.

"it seems that the ladies in waiting and attendants to the young masters have been requested to sit out in case one of them needs their servants." Asuka whispered back and tucked her hair back behind her ear as the owner began his speech.

Asuka sighed softly as the speech carried on and glanced at Midorima when he tapped her hand to gain her attention. He nodded toward the door closest to them and slipped over to the door when people cleared from the back. Asuka glanced over to her lady and smiled slightly when she mouthed for her to go and have some fun. Asuka gave a quick nod and followed after Midorima.

He gently took her hand and led her through the corridors back to the rooms they were staying in. She happily plopped into the comfortable chair and kicked off her shoes. "I'm surprised you suggested slipping out during the dinner and opening ceremony." Asuka said.

"You and the heiress you are with must be new to the ball. Me and young master Takao have been here last year. After sitting through it once gives you areas where sneaking out are perfect." MIdorima explained sitting in the other chair beside her.

Asuka chuckled softly and nodded in agreement as they fell into an easy conversation. She smiled and flushed a light pink when he loosely held onto her hand before glancing up at him. He glanced at her and keep his hold loose, giving her time to pull her hand away. She smiled slightly and tightened her grip on his hand. "It's alright, Midorima. I'm the most comfortable around you." She explained softly.

Midorima nodded and stood up, giving her an encouraging smile. "Then how about a dance? If we're quiet then we can hear the music." Midorima whispered. Asuka nodded and stood up, stepping closer to rest her hand on his shoulder. He smiled down at her and rested his hand on her hip before guiding her into a dance.

She hummed along to the faint music playing from the hall and rested her head on his chest causing him to jolt at the sudden movement. He glanced down at her and smiled slightly before brushing his knuckles against her cheek.

Asuka blinked slightly and leaned into his hand. She glanced up at him and mumbled, "I know this is forward but we'll never see each other after this week is over. But I want to spend it wit you, Midorima, completely." Asuka whispered as she held his hand to her cheek.

He lightly placed his forehead against her own and mumbled, "I understand you completely but this will also bring about great pain as well, emotionally and physically. Are you willing to handle that because I will."

She lightly kissed his palm and mumbled, "I understand completely."

He leaned closer to her face and softly whispered, "Then call me Shintarou from now on."

Asuka nodded slightly and stood up on her toes to meet him halfway for the kiss. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed closer to him. He held her waist tighter and darted his tongue past her parted lips.

She flushed pink and tangled her fingers into his hair, moaning softly as she fought for dominance. She pulled back and panted heavily to catch her breath before tilting her head as he kissed along her jaw and neck. She gripped his shoulders tight and gasped softly when he nipped a spot that was sensitive. He held her hips tighter and started forming a mark on the spot, drawing a moan past her lips.

Asuka gripped his shoulders tighter and panted softly as he pulled away. She blinked up at him through the haze before quickly wrapping her arms around his neck as he lifted her up. He kissed her hungrily and slipped his hands under her skirt after he sat down before giving a satisfying rumble as she gasped in surprise when she felt him rub against the small wet spot. She pressed harder against his hand and moaned softly.

Midorima nipped along his neck more and rubbed the spot, drawing a needy moan from her. She slowly rocked her hips and buried her face into his neck as a whine bubbled out for him to do something else. He kissed her jaw and helped her out of her panties before slowly sliding his fingers along her sensitive clit. She gripped his shoulders and closed her eyes as she moaned out in pleasure. She shifted her legs to straddle his waist and gave a breathless gasp as he rolled her pearl between his fingers. She arched her back and tilted her head back, moaning loudly when her knot snapped. She panted heavily and bit her lip when he pulled his hand away.

Midorima kissed her cheek and shifted his pants down to his knees before guiding her hips down to grind against her soaked core. Asuka quickly gripped his shoulders, shuddering in delight at the friction against her clit, and gasped as he guided her down onto him. He groaned softly and gripped her hips tightly as she waited for her to give the signal to move.

Asuka wrapped her arms around his neck and rocked her hips, moaning softly as pleasure shot up her spine. She started rocking her hips faster and panted softly as Midorima started moving his hips to match her speed. She closed her eyes and bit her lip to keep from moaning louder. He glanced up at her and held her hips as she started moving his faster into hers.

Asuka moaned louder and dug her nails into his upper back. Midorima groaned into her shoulder and bucked his hips. She gave a breathless gasp and panted out, "Again...Shintarou...do that...again."

He held her hips tighter, leaving faint bruises, and continued bucking his hips hard into hers. She dragged her nails up his back and moaned loudly. She clenched her eyes shut and curled her toes as the knot wound tighter and tighter. She panted heavily and pressed closer to him before throwing her head back, giving a silent scream when her knot snapped. Midorima pulled her hips closer and pressed his face into her shoulder to keep from moaning loudly. He bucked his hips erratically he felt he was drawing closer to his own release and moaned her name against her neck causing her to shudder.

Midorima panted heavily against her shoulder and slowly laid back on the bed, holding her close to his chest. Asuka slowly caught her breath and blinked up at him when he brushed her hair from her face. She smiled slightly and meet him halfway for a kiss. She hummed softly and pulled back, yawning widely. He chuckled softly and gently laid her beside him, mumbling, "Let us rest for now before going to help our young charges."

Asuka nodded slightly and tucked more into Midorima's side as she started dozing more as she relaxed into his side. Midorima smiled softly as she fell asleep completely and tucked her closer to her chest before crashing after a few minutes.

~~~ Extended Ending ~~~

Asuka sighed softly as she finished packing her bag and lightly traced her new necklace that Midorima bought her when they slipped away from their charges as they explored the market together. She gave a sad smile and sighed softly. She tucked her hair back behind her ear and followed after the maid toward waiting carriage. She set her bags with the others and blinked when she saw Midorima reach for the bags to set them on the back of the carriage.

"I hope you don't mind riding back with Takao's attendant, Asuka. Takao was going to ride with me so we could talk more." The girl called as she climbed into the carriage before Takao. Asuka shook her head as she blinked up at them. Midorima gently took her hand and led her toward their carriage and she smiled as he helped her into it.

Midorima climbed in beside her and tucked her into his side as she relaxed into him. "This turned out better for us than we thought it would Sakamaki." He mumbled softly as they continued back to their home.

She nodded and held onto his hand tighter. "Yes but I won't complain about this outcome either." She mumbled back. She settled more into her spot and glanced out the window to watch the passing scenery.


	9. Much Needed Decompressing at the Office

I really hope this is up to your standards. I've already begun working on the next one in your list and hopefully with the weekend starting for me I can work more on the story without any interruptions.

Asuka paced in her office quickly and muttered as she read over the reports. She rubbed her temples and sighed heavily before glancing up at the door when she heard a knock. She sat down in her chair and straightened out her top to look presentable again, saying, "Come in."

She relaxed some when she saw Seraphina slip into the office. Seraphina held up a bag and set it down on Asuka's desk. "Midorima had ordered your lunch. I picked it up on my way. You sure got lucky for this secretary."

Asuka gratefully took the bad and set out the containers. "Yes, I do realize that. But I highly doubt that's the reason of your visit Seraphina." Asuka accused as she started eating.

Seraphina snickered softly and rested her cheek against her knuckles. "Always one to see through my visits, Sakamaki. Well, you're stressed out over those reports. You need a break from them. Get a recharge before starting again. I'm sure your secretary has a suggestion for you." Seraphina explained, grinning at the slow growing blush spreading across Asuka's face.

Asuka shot Seraphina a look and tossed the trash away when she finished, "I have no idea of what you are implying. Nothing like that has happened between us."

Seraphina snickered softly and ducked under a wad of paper thrown at her. "Come on Sakamaki. The two of you are on a first name basis with each other. You want something to progress." Seraphina said to defend herself.

Asuka rolled her eyes and started making notes on the reports to fix them. She waved her hand as Seraphina slipped back out the office and rubbed her eyes to focus on the problem at hand.

Asuka yawned widely and set the fixed report to the side before resting her head on her arms, mumbling, "A quick nap wouldn't hurt." She closed her eyes and slowly dozed off before jerking up when Midorima knocked on the door.

"Sakamaki, your meeting is about to start. Do you want me to reschedule the meeting?" He asked as he rested his hand on her shoulder.

Asuka sighed softly and stood up beside him, saying, "No I'll attend the meeting but I'll be going home afterward."

Midorima nodded and lightly kissed her temple before stepping out to handle the people in the conference room. Asuka blinked after him and flushed pink, touching the spot he had kissed. She shook her head and followed the same path MIdorima took earlier. She claimed his seat and barely focused on the meeting as someone started talking.

Asuka wrote notes down into the papers and relaxed back once the other board members left the meeting room. She blinked at the glass set in front and glanced up at MIdorima in question.

"You look like you need a drink and a break from the normal routine," Midorima said as he sat down beside her. Asuka nodded in agreement and took the glass.

"A break would be nice. No reports, no pointless meetings, and no needing to come into the office." She muttered around the rim of the glass. She glanced up at him when he chuckled softly and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, it would be a good day for you not coming in, but I wouldn't have such a good day." He told him after taking a sip from his own glass.

Asuka straightened up and raised an eyebrow. "And why's that. You've suddenly gotten me all curious about it."

Midorima gave her a sweet smile and brushed his lips against the shell of her ear, whispering, "Simple. I don't get to see your pretty face in the office. Getting to see you always brightens my day Sakamaki."

Asuka bit her lip and suppressed the shoulder shooting through her before blinking up at him when he straightened up. He brushed her hair back behind her ear and smiled when she blushed a faint pink. "Shintarou are you trying to tell me that you want something more from our friendship." She whispered softly, leaning into his palm.

He rubbed her cheek and mumbled, "I've had feelings for you for a long time now. If you are okay with it, I'd very much like for us to be more." Midorima mumbled softly, resting his forehead against hers.

She smiled softly and held his hand against her cheek. She nodded and pressed her lips back against his, closing her eyes as their lips moved in sync. She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and quickly pulled back gasping when he moved her to sit at the edge of the table in front of him. He locked his arms around her waist and brushed her lips against her jaw.

She tilted her head to give him more room to explore and curled her fingers over his shoulders. She bit her lip as he continued kissing down her neck. She glanced around the open room and pulled back when he nipped over a sensitive patch of skin.

"Is there something wrong Sakamaki. Did I overstep a boundary." Midorima asked as he straightened up.

Asuka shifted in her spot and shook her head, mumbling, "No you didn't do anything wrong. It felt exhilarating and I want you to continue actually but it's just anyone can look into the conference room with all the windows. I would just prefer if we didn't continue in this room. Maybe move to a more secluded or closed off room."

Midorima nodded in agreement and helped her down off the table. He squeezed her hand and followed her out to her office. He pumped the door shut behind them and pulled her back to him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She stood up on her toes and brushed her lips against his, mumbling, "There. Now, where were we again."

Midorima hummed and lifted her up to sit on the back of the couch. He kissed his way down her jaw and lightly nipped the spot again. "Right here." He whispered against her skin.

Asuka shuddered and gasped when he nipped the sensitive spot. She gripped his shoulders and bit her lip to keep from moaning out. Midorima glanced up at her and started forming a mark, causing her to moan. Asuka shuddered and tilted her head back as he began to nip lower to her collarbone. She tangled her fingers into his hair and arched her back as he slid his hands up, bunching her shirt below her chest. She flushed pink and pulled her shirt off before working at the buttons on his shirt.

Midorima pulled back and shrugged the shirt off. He reached behind her and tugged at her bra strap, glancing at her in question. She shifted slightly and bit her lip before wrapping her arms around his neck as he kissed her. He asked for entrance to the unfamiliar cavern and darted his tongue past her lips when she parted them.

Asuka moaned softly as they fought for dominance and gasped against his lips as his fingers found the wet spot along her panties. She shifted her grip back to his shoulders and gave a needy moan, rocking her hips in time with each stroke of his fingers. She dropped her head against his shoulder and mewled, panting to catch her lost breath when he stopped.

"Shin...don't...stop...never felt...like this...from...anyone else." Asuka forced between each pant for breath. Midorima smirked against her collarbone and slide his hands higher, before pulling her panties down her legs. He rubbed her thighs to coax them apart and mumbled loving words against her ear. She closed her eyes and spread her legs open as she relaxed at his words.

Midorima bunched her skirt up onto her hips and slid his hand down between her thighs before rolling her clit in his finger. Asuka gripped his upper arms tight and moaned at the pleasure coursed through her like lightning. She pressed more into his hand and let the moans flow freely as he rubbed her clit faster and faster as each second past. She dug her nails into his arms as the knot in her stomach would tighter and tighter, threatening to snap any second, and gave a high pitched whine in frustration and desperation as he stopped completely. She shuddered with want and need for a release from the pressure coiling within her. She pulled back to yell at him to continue and clenched her eyes shut, gasping, as he slid two fingers into her pulsing core. Asuka spread her legs wider and gripped the edge of the couch tight, moaning loudly as his fingers rubbed and stretched her walls.

Midorima watched her with half lidded eyes and licked his lips as his own need started demanding more attention but he ignored it, for now, he was focusing on her. Each moan and gasp she let slip past her lips sent shivers through him and made him want to speed things along to the main part of the fun. But he wouldn't, he wanted her to enjoy this time. He wanted her to feel every bit of love and adoration he had, bottled for her alone. He shifted his hazed focus back onto her when her voice rose to a higher pitch and smirked as she clutched at his arms for stability.

She bit back the whine raising as he slid his fingers free and moaned softly at the sight of Midorima licking his fingers clean of her release. She panted and hooked her fingers into his belt loops, pulling him closer to her. She pressed her lips to his in a needy kiss and locked her ankles together behind his back when he guided her legs around him. Asuka moaned into the kiss as he pressed her hips closer and clutched his shoulders tight as he moved to lay her down on the couch.

Midorima pulled back from the kiss and gave a soft grunt as Asuka rolled them off the couch and onto the floor. He grabbed her hips and groaned at the pleasure spiking up his spine as she rolled her hips against his. "Think it's about time you stop teasing Sakamaki?" Midorima forced out between breaths.

Asuka gave him a devious smile and pressed a kiss against his neck as she trailed a hand down his stomach to his belt. "Well that is the plan but you need to hold on a bit longer." She mumbled against the skin of his neck. Asuka pulled back and smirked when her lipstick stain left a mark on his neck. She hummed and tossed his belt aside before tugging his pants down.

Midorima hissed in relief as the restricting pressure was finally removed and bit back a groan as she rubbed her palm over the bulge in his boxers. He pressed his head back and bucked his hips, pressing more into her palm. He groaned in need as she slid her hands up to his hips and shuddered when she pressed kisses along the band of his boxers. She hummed and kissed a trail to his chest. He curled his fingers into her hips tightly and watched as she sat up before blinking when she removed his glasses.

Asuka brushed her lips against his and mumbled, "You don't need these right now. Next to go are those boxers." She pulled back and pulled his boxers to his knees before shifting to straddle his waist. He held her waist and groaned softly as she rocked her hips against his before biting his lip, forcing his hips still as she slowly slid down onto him. Asuka panted softly and gripped his shoulders tightly, biting her lip at the slight pain and pleasure. She pressed her lips to his and slowly rocked her hips, moaning into the kiss as pleasure took over her senses.

Midorima groaned and rested his head back as Asuka rocked her hips faster into his. He licked his lips and slid his hand down her hip before rubbing her clit to stimulate her closer to her own release. Asuka dug her nails into his shoulders and moaned louder, her hips jerking forward coming from both his finger and his tip brushing over her g-spot. She clenched her eyes shut and threw her head back, moaning his name. as the knot would tighter threatening to snap. "AH~...Shin~. Faster...rub faster. I'm a-ahhh~!" She forced out between sharp intakes of breath.

Midorima rubbed her clit in circles faster, tipping her over the edge, and softly groaned as her walls clamped down on him when her knot snapped, releasing her into euphoric pleasure. She moaned loudly, not caring if someone could here her at the moment of pure pleasure hitting her. He shifted his grip to her waist and began to move her faster, bringing him closer to his desired release. She bit her lip hard and rocked her hips in time with his before mewling softly against his neck as he dug his fingers into her hips as his release hit him. She slumped into his chest and panted heavily as she listened to his rapidly beating heart. She licked her dry lips and slowly moved to lay out on the couch.

He slowly sat up and lightly kissed her palm. "Why don't we go get something to eat together and then relax at my place or yours," Midorima mumbled softly, glancing up at her for a response.

"Why don't we just skip straight to the relaxing instead Shintarou. We can order food once we're there." Asuka mumbled back, smiling sleepily. He nodded and gathered up their clothes before helping her redress and heading out to her apartment.

~~~ Extended Ending ~~~

"So Midorima, I heard there isn't a girl you're seeing right now. I was wondering if you wanted to go out for drinks with me tonight?" Asuka heard one of the girls ask Midorima.

She glanced over at the two of them and felt a shudder run through her as Midorima gave an enticingly sexual smirk. "I'm sorry Sofia but you must be blind if you can't see the lipstick stain on my neck. It was left by my girlfriend and she happens to love leaving her mark on me any chance she has. So no I'll be getting drinks with her tonight. And I'm quite looking forward to it." Midorima told Sofia flatly.

Asuka focused back on the reports as Sofia stomped off and flushed a light pink at the same smirked being directed right at her from Midorima. She hid her slight smile behind her papers and bit her lip when he pressed a kiss against her neck as he walked by to sort papers at his desk.


End file.
